


《新车的用途》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 卢卡买了一辆新车，而伊万想用它来做点别的。





	《新车的用途》

**Author's Note:**

> 我忘了让他们戴套了（x）  
> 车很难吃，请不要嫌弃。

【万笛】《新车的用途》

We can get a little crazy for fun.

 

当莫德里奇因为拉基蒂奇俯身过来的亲吻而上半身都被压在车前盖上时，他依旧不明白事情到底是怎么发展到这一步的。

这一切都要从几天前说起，莫德里奇手里的项目终于告一段落，他在休息日去买了心仪的奥迪新款SUV，宝蓝色的涂装看上去利落又大气，是莫德里奇早就和拉基蒂奇商量好了要买的一款车。

对，就是因为这辆车。莫德里奇迎合着拉基蒂奇的亲吻时抓住了整件事的重点，刚出差回来的男友察觉到了他的走神，舌尖在扫过敏感的上颚之后退出他的口腔，莫德里奇还在因为刚才那阵上颚的触感而战栗，拉基蒂奇已经轻轻咬了一下他的下唇，声音与其说是生气倒更像是撒娇，“Lukita，你在走神。”他说道，埋下头让鼻尖在莫德里奇的颈间蹭了蹭。

“伊万，亲爱的。”莫德里奇说着在他的肩膀上推了推，“我们去楼上吧。”因为拉基蒂奇之前的出差，他们的确了分开了好一段时间，连选择一个什么样的车型都是通过电话交流的。所以莫德里奇完全能够理解拉基蒂奇的急切，虽然在他的计划里他们应该先开车出去晚餐约会，顺便让拉基蒂奇在实际操作之后也评价一下他们的新车。

“不。”这个提议立刻遭到了拒绝，莫德里奇从这简短的一声里听出了拉基蒂奇的坚决。他们现在在车库里，卷帘门已经放下来，但这到底不是在家里，莫德里奇总有一种说不出的暴露感，而拉基蒂奇显然也不准备去车里。

“你今天有点反常。”莫德里奇说道，带着一点调笑的疑问语气，顺带解开了拉基蒂奇扣到最顶上的衬衫扣子。因为工作关系，他们当然也时不时会分开一段时间，电话里那些呢喃的情话和自己的抚慰显然不能与真人的亲吻拥抱相比，但拉基蒂奇今天的确格外的急切，并且执意选择了一个新地点。

“卢卡。”拉基蒂奇唤他的名字，温柔的音色在这种时候显得比平时略低沉，“你不能指望我在看到你的那张照片之后什么都不做。”他说道，莫德里奇顺着他的动作让他帮自己脱下外面那件深灰色的毛衣。

哦，那张照片，莫德里奇想起来了，当时和弗尔萨利科吃饭之后他想着拉基蒂奇还没有见过刚买的车，准备照下来发给他，弗尔萨利科在旁边建议他来拍，让莫德里奇和车合照，这样拉基蒂奇就能一次把人和车都看了。

这的确是他的错，莫德里奇放任拉基蒂奇再一次轻松地撬开他的双唇，含住自己的舌尖吮吸；弗尔萨利科一向是一个爱玩闹的人，自己当时脑子一热就爬上了车前盖，斜躺在上面让双腿支出一个空间，正面看仿佛是一个三角形，像是一个不怎么优秀的车模所摆出的姿势。

弗尔萨利科倒是对他的这个姿势十分满意，拍了好几张让他发在ins上，“有了新车这种事当然要分享出来。”他这样说道，莫德里奇便发在了ins上。网络的便捷之处便在于，他发出去的同一秒，拉基蒂奇的手机屏幕上便出现了更新推送。

“那是一个意外。”莫德里奇嘴硬道，泄愤般地用了些力量将拉基蒂奇的衬衫从他的皮带间抽出来，“我只是觉得这样拍一张出来会很有趣。”当然私心也不是没有，他们分开了快大半个月，拉基蒂奇在那几天忙得甚至连回短信的时间都没有，用一点无伤大雅的姿势让自己的小男友躁动一下，莫德里奇觉得完全是可以接受的，即便这让他被朋友们调侃是不是要转型去当车模。

“的确很有趣，”拉基蒂奇说道，在他的脖子上吮出一个红印，“然后我满脑子想的都是怎么将你按在车前盖上，然后狠狠地操你。”他的手探入莫德里奇的衣物之下，指尖在左边乳晕上转了几圈之后不轻不重地捏了捏他的乳尖。莫德里奇咬着后槽牙忍下那一声变调的呻吟，“伊万，我还要见客户的。”

说这句话之前拉基蒂奇刚在他的脖子上留下第二个吻痕，抬手将莫德里奇的衣服推到他的胸口之上，听到这句话时候抬头看他，莫德里奇清楚地知道自己现在的理智还在线，但他依然拒绝不了拉基蒂奇这样的眼神，自暴自弃般地说道，“算了，到时候我可以穿高领。”

得到允许的拉基蒂奇在他的侧脸上响亮地亲了一口。

“不过这的确是辆不错的车，你选的颜色很好看。”拉基蒂奇说道，内容是那样的一本正经，完全不像那个刚刚才托着自己男友的屁股让他仰面躺在车前盖上，然后俯下身让他的胸前变得湿漉漉的人。

莫德里奇踢掉了鞋，也顺带蹭落了已经被褪到膝盖的牛仔裤，而拉基蒂奇除了衬衫大敞外，下半身还穿得整整齐齐，莫德里奇撑起身体，亲吻他的喉结，手掌扫过他上半身的肌肉，并不多做停留，然后哒地一声解开他的皮带扣，拉下他的裤链。“你觉得我们现在在它身上做这种事，说这话合适吗。”他没有选择常用的“她”来称呼自己身下的车，那样感觉太诡异了。

“怎么不合适，我以为这都已经是我们买车之后的传统了。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇这才想起他们之前买过两次车，每一次都是仿佛等不及一般就在车上来了一次，只不过之前是在车后座。莫德里奇还想说什么，但拉基蒂奇没有给他这个机会，他的吻从莫德里奇的胸口而下，一路舔吻过他的腹肌和人鱼线，最后含住他的龟头，让唇舌服侍它。

能将樱桃梗打结的灵活舌头仔细舔过柱身的每一寸，唾液沾湿了阴茎周围的耻毛，拉基蒂奇挑弄着敏感的会阴处，亲吻其中一边囊袋时用手撸动着莫德里奇的阴茎，时不时用拇指揉弄敏感的顶端，让莫德里奇的喘息一声比一声粗重。

下体持续不断的快感让莫德里奇难耐地小幅度挪动着双腿，似乎想要最合适的姿势，来帮助自己发泄聚集而来的快感。这的确是他没想过的，好好的晚餐的约会完全被跳过，直接进到了这个环节，甚至更加刺激：自己此刻正双腿大张地躺在自己新买的车的车前盖上，男友埋首在自己的腿间，将阴茎含进嘴里，吞得很深，龟头被他的喉咙挤压着，莫德里奇的手想要抓住一点东西来支撑自己，但光滑的车前盖显然不能满足这一点。

他脱下还挂在自己身上的那件衣服丢下车，它已经被莫德里奇的汗水打湿。

莫德里奇的手指插进拉基蒂奇的头发里，每次这个时候，他自己也不确定自己是想让拉基蒂奇含得更深，还是自己已经承受不住口交带来的快感，让他放过自己。但这次似乎要简单不少，莫德里奇只是想给自己找一点支持。

当他呻吟着在拉基蒂奇嘴里射出来的时候，有那么一瞬间他甚至担心车库的隔音不够好，会让呻吟声随着风飘到外面去。

拉基蒂奇将精液吐到手上，对着莫德里奇歉意地笑笑，“抱歉卢卡，没有在这里准备润滑剂。”其实车库里另一辆车上就有润滑剂，但莫德里奇想他们谁也没有这个耐心走那么几步路去将它从车里找出来。这样想着，他伸手搂住拉基蒂奇的脖子，迎合他缠绵的亲吻，尝到了他口中自己精液的淡淡腥味。

拉基蒂奇沾了精液的手指分开莫德里奇的臀瓣，紧闭的穴口反应生涩，拉基蒂奇仅仅是指尖试探性地触碰已经让莫德里奇缩了缩身子。“放松亲爱的，放松。”他哄劝道，在他的脖颈间亲吻了几下之后含住他的右边乳尖，用舌头拨弄着乳珠，感受到它在自己的不断挑弄下变得硬挺。

他的手指并没有停下动作，让精液充当润滑，小心地探入了一个指节，莫德里奇喉间发出不适地嘤咛声，拉基蒂奇亲了亲他的乳尖，轻声说抱歉。莫德里奇摇摇头，竭力放松自己的身体，他曲起左腿，脚掌心隔着内裤贴在拉基蒂奇的阴茎上，感受着对方的阴茎在自己脚掌下的硬挺，“快点吧，你也忍得很难受了。”

他以后要怎么面对自己的新车呢，莫德里奇趴在车前盖上思考着，以前都是在车里，好像负罪感没有这么重。拉基蒂奇不断亲吻他的后颈，手指在他的后穴做着扩张，“我记得我还用电话引导你用手指操了自己一次，仿佛是不到一周前的事情，你的后面又变得这么紧了。”他在莫德里奇的耳边轻声说道，这句话让莫德里奇反射性地收紧了后穴，被拉基蒂奇不轻不重地一掌拍在臀瓣上。

拉基蒂奇的三根手指在莫德里奇的后穴里打转，划过敏感点时莫德里奇放纵自己拉高的呻吟声，拉基蒂奇试探着往那里按了按，被莫德里奇摇着头阻止，“伊万……”他回过头，被汗水沾湿的发丝凌乱地贴在脸颊上，眼睛仿佛笼罩了一层水光，同时交织着恳求与欲望。

下一秒，拉基蒂奇撤出自己的手指，分开莫德里奇的两边臀瓣，让那个粉色的穴口完全暴露在自己眼前，将自己的阴茎操进他的身体里。

顾及到莫德里奇还没有完全适应，拉基蒂奇进得很慢，却持续不断地蹭过莫德里奇的敏感点，看着莫德里奇因为自己给他带来的快感而逐渐失控。拉基蒂奇总说自己这是为了给他充足的时间让他适应，莫德里奇觉得这话不假，但其中也掺杂了几分拉基蒂奇想要看这样难耐的自己的恶趣味。

“你就……嗯…故意的……”莫德里奇说道，压抑不住的呻吟将他一句话分割成了几段，拉基蒂奇没有正面回答他，只是伏在他耳边舔弄他的耳廓，说道，“卢卡，你这个样子真好看。”莫德里奇怎样都是好看的，却又因为这个惑人的样子只给自己看，所以又格外好看。

拉基蒂奇像是终于按捺不住，掐住莫德里奇的腰肢，挺动身体快速地进出。他退得不深，大半的柱身都停留在莫德里奇的后穴里，只是频率极快，持续顶弄着莫德里奇的敏感点，不给他缓口气的时间。

潮涌一般的快感让莫德里奇甚至发不出一个简单的音节，张开嘴便是一声高过一声的呻吟，眼角被逼出生理性的泪水，莫德里奇完全没有心思去理会。他想让拉基蒂奇慢一点，但后者打定了主意要在车前盖上操射他，在这样快速的抽插频率里还不忘伸手捏捏莫德里奇已经足够敏感的的乳尖。

快感在尾椎骨炸开，顺着脊椎一路向上，在通过血液流向他全身，莫德里奇此时已经无心去想自己的声音会不会听见这种事情，他已经因为拉基蒂奇的动作而腿软，要不是他的上半身都趴在车前盖上，现在早就已经支撑不住自己的身体了。

即便是没有任何抚慰的情况下，莫德里奇的阴茎也因为后穴传来的快感而完全挺立，不断有前液落在车的漆身上，偶尔会贴上冷硬的金属，只是这阵凉意在此时也不会让莫德里奇冷静，只是另一种不同的刺激。

莫德里奇很快要达到高潮，他终于从口中拼凑出了一个完整的句子，“伊万，伊万，我要射了……”拉基蒂奇并不需要他多说，因为他能感觉到莫德里奇后穴不断地绞紧自己，像是丝绸细细密密地缠绕着，一点空隙也不愿意留，这是他高潮的前兆。

“我知道亲爱的，我知道。”他亲吻着莫德里奇的耳廓，伸手绕到他的身前，抚慰着被莫德里奇冷落的阴茎，前后的刺激让莫德里奇整个人都在颤抖，他闷哼一声，射在车上，像是快感终于找到了地方释放，缓缓吐出一口气。

拉基蒂奇在短暂的抽插之后也射出来，他慢慢退出莫德里奇的身体，高潮之后莫德里奇的呻吟都变得软软的，即便是拉基蒂奇的阴茎蹭到了他的敏感点，也只是甜腻得拉出一声呻吟。他回过身，给了拉基蒂奇一个吻。

“你今天真着急。”莫德里奇被拉基蒂奇扶着站起身，靠在车上说道，姿势的改变让留在他后穴的精液顺着大腿根一路往下落。

诚然，他们分开一段时间之后总会急切些，但在莫德里奇的记忆里，这还是拉基蒂奇第一次如此急切地想要让他们快速达到高潮。“但你很喜欢。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，亲了亲他的脸颊，手指拂过他脖子上一枚吻痕，只觉得自己的占有欲相当满足。

喜欢当然是喜欢的，就是现在有点站不稳。拉基蒂奇像是听见了他的想法，抱着莫德里奇让他坐在了车前盖上，臀下的冰凉触感让他挪了挪位置，好一会才适应过来。

“你知道吗，既然我们已经是这样了，还不如……”他似笑非笑地看着拉基蒂奇，带着浓浓的暗示，对于听的人而言，这大概算是明示。拉基蒂奇执起莫德里奇的手，在他的手背上落下一个吻，“我们总是这么有默契。”

整个背部都贴上车前盖，莫德里奇因为凉意抖了一下，拉基蒂奇的两根手指探进他的后穴，刚刚经历了情事的后穴湿润而柔软，拉基蒂奇很轻松地便抽出手指，将阴茎操了进去。

后穴被填满的饱胀感让莫德里奇握住了拉基蒂奇的手臂，拉基蒂奇抚摸着他敏感的大腿内侧，“很快就好了卢卡。”他安慰道，小幅度地抽插着阴茎，相比刚才的性爱，他的动作慢了很多，像是在品尝肖想了很久的一块甜点，只想要小口地吃，舍不得让那个味道从舌尖上消失。莫德里奇总是很甜。

他将莫德里奇的腿折成M型，倾身让两人的上半身几乎贴在一起，一下下地抽动着。莫德里奇的身体总是很热情，即便是有时候莫德里奇嘴上说累了，手臂却还是会很自觉地揽住拉基蒂奇的脖子，后穴总是会在他每一次操进去的时候缠绕着不愿意让拉基蒂奇的阴茎离开，“卢卡，你的身体在挽留我。”他说道，莫德里奇的手指陷在他的背肌里，“因为我们总要工作，你总要出差，我想你想得要发疯了。”这是一点意外收获，坚韧和敬业如莫德里奇，极少会如此坦诚地说这样的话。

“我也想你。”呻吟与喘息交织的车库里拉基蒂奇这样回应他，“每天都很想。”

拉基蒂奇终于还是忍不住，抬开莫德里奇的一条腿，成了更方便自己进入的姿势，加快了顶弄身下人的速度。莫德里奇又一次被他逼出了眼泪，他抚摸着自己男友的脸颊，爱极了拉基蒂奇激烈运动时颧骨上浅浅的粉色。

莫德里奇叫着拉基蒂奇的名字达到了高潮，蓄得浅浅的指甲在他的背后带出红痕。拉基蒂奇没有再射在莫德里奇的体内，射精前退到了他的体外，将精液射在他的大腿根上。莫德里奇累得甚至没有力气再给拉基蒂奇一个吻，躺在车前盖上缓着气息。

 

“伊万。”

“嗯？”

“欢迎回来。”

 

 

——End——


End file.
